This application seeks to continue the NIMH Center for Rural Mental Health are Research. The Center was funded 2 years ago. The goal of the Center is to improve mental health services for rural populations by: (1) producing high quality funded rural mental health services research, and (2) enhancing the nation's capacity for rural mental health services research. The Center has four areas of emphasis: depressive disorders, dementia, schizophrenia, and comorbid disorders for both adults and children and adolescents. It focuses on two overarching themes: (1) the access and utilization of mental health services by rural populations, and (2) the outcomes and effectiveness of mental health services provided to rural populations. The Center's first 2 years were successful. It has generated numerous research publications and leveraged Center funds by acquiring substantial additional research funding. Similarly, the Center has attracted a number of investigators to the field of rural mental health services research. The Center has also provided relevant new data to further policy development in this important and often neglected aspect of our national health care system.